1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to missile nose mounted steering devices, and more particularly to a floating canard with a geared tab.
2. Description of Prior Art
Missiles which are launched prior to rocket motor ignition and subsequent active guidance, such as underwater launched missiles, are inherently unstable due to the fact the center of gravity is behind the center of lateral pressure, causing the nose to tilt. If, additionally, the launch platform is in motion relative to the fluid medium through which the missile is launched, the missile has a tendency to tilt backwards rather than rise vertically resulting in the use of more propellants to compensate for the tilting with concurrent range loss and decreased accuracy. Therefore, it is desirable to eliminate any cross-flow to prevent nose tilt and maintain a vertical position. Prior stabilizing devices such as base fins and flares have been ineffective as they do not take effect as soon as the missile nose exits the launch tube and they only minimize rather than actively counteract the tilting forces.